Arco Iris
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: Un fic de diez drabbles, repasando por ese maravilloso temporal. NaruSaku. 10 de 10: Luego, el sol -La lluvia se detiene, ambos deben practicar juntos, pero la curiosidad de Naruto siempre cambia todo- ¡Ultimo Capitulo! ¡Gracias!
1. Rojo

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

Rojo 

Sakura contempla el espeso rojo en sus labios brillando a la luz del sol. Como se acentúa más en una comisura que en la otra; como, con parsimonia, se impregna en la piel. Como una mano se le acerca rápidamente y la despoja de su sitio.

—¡Sí serás...! —Ahora la sangre yace entre sus dedos.

—¡Naruto! –Le llama la atención.

—¡Sakura-chan¡Estaba practicando con este... con Sai y...! –La observa fijamente. Hay algo inusual en ella. –¡Sakura-chan¡Te pintaste los labios de rojo¡Te queda increíble! –Exclama.

La aludida sonríe y se le acerca con paso ligero. Se para en puntitas de pie y le besa la mejilla izquierda con delicadeza pero marcando el color y la forma de sus labios en el rostro de un impactado y confundido Naruto. Quien se lleva una mano al lugar, cuidando de no borrarla.

—Por decir que me queda bien. –Contesta a la muda pregunta.

—Oye, fea...

—Esta bien, Sai. –Suspira y le besa también la mejilla de modo veloz, y se separa.

—¡Eso no es justo! –Grita Naruto en un chillido, estando inexplicablemente complacido al no ver el contraste rojo en la pálida piel de Sai.

------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§-------

Un fic de drabbles¡mi primer NaruSaku en la web! Ojalá les haya gustado -espero no terminar en LMS (sin ofender)-, y espero que lean el proximo mini-capitulo, pero debo avisar que no tengo internet, así que por el momento no podré subirlos unos por día como pensaba ¬¬...

Portense bien

Mirchuus


	2. Naranja

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

II. Naranja 

Desde hace años que se le presenta la misma duda¿Por qué, Naruto¿Por qué?

Son demasiados los porques, pero este es el ganador. Sin pensarlo, la duda escapa de su garganta.

—¿Por qué naranja, Naruto?

Este se atraganta con el ramen que comía con vorágine. Se pega él mismo unas palmadas en el pecho y se gira a ella con mirada confundida.

—¿Naranja¿De que hablas, Sakura-chan?

—¿Por qué tu vestimenta siempre tiene algo naranja?

Naruto termina su plato hambriento luego del entrenamiento, pide otra ración especial del Ichiraku, e intenta eludir la pregunta.

—¿Y por qué rojo o rosado, Sakura-chan? –Cuestiona.

—Me gusta –Naruto asiente con una sonrisa confiada, dando a entender su congruente respuesta—, y combina con mi cabello. Pero¿por qué naranja? A los hombres le suelen atraer más los colores fríos. –Añade con terquedad a la vez que lo ve comenzar su nuevo plato con rapidez.

—No soy como los demás... –Responde con la boca llena, dificultando el entendimiento de la frase.

—Sí, sí. Es que al naranja lo veo muy... –La oración queda en suspenso mientras medita qué adjetivo describe su pensamiento.

—¿Llamativo? –le ayuda, a lo que ella afirma con un movimiento de cabeza. Traga y agrega –. Me gusta llamar la atención. –Alega con una sonrisa falsa y triste.

Naruto abandona el plato de ramen a medio terminar, deja dinero en la mesa y se aleja caminando con la misma mueca perdurando en su rostro bajo el cielo encapotado.

Ahora Sakura tiene otra duda. ¿Por qué...?

**------§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§------**

**Nota de autora:** ¡Volvii! Y con una Pequeña Fe de Erratas: el el primer/anterior capitulo, en la notas de autora, puse LMS. En verdad es LMF -los Malos Fics-... mil disculpas...

Por ahora nada me tira abajo, asi que _Jessy moon 15_ y_ The dark of the ligth _gracias por los reviews, siempre hacen feliz :)

¡Besos! Ojala les haya gustado :)


	3. Amarillo

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

III. Amarillo 

Se lleva una mano a la altura de sus cejas, logrando que actúe de visera contra los rayos del sol.

—Sakura-chan¿por qué el sol es amarillo?

—¿Eh?

Ciertamente, cuando Naruto se aburre, _se aburre._ Y ella, que comparte el momento ocioso, no puede entender como Naruto dice lo más insólito en un momento como este.

—¿Por qué el sol es amarillo? –Repite lleno de inocencia observando la fuente cegadora de luz.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—Vamos, Sakura-chan. Tú eres inteligente. –Respuestas como esta inflaban su ego, y lo admitía. –¿Por qué el sol es amarillo si se supone que es una bola de fuego?

—No estoy segura, Naruto. Lo investigaré...

Naruto suspiró insatisfecho y vuelve a suspirar un poco más animado al ver como Shizune se acerca.

—¡Al fin la vieja se despertó! –Exclama. Shizune le advierte de no repetir ese sobrenombre frente a Tsunade. –Sakura-chan: no olvides averiguar porque es amarillo. –Le sonríe y no se entera de que la asistente de la Hokague los contempla sin comprender.

Sakura no lo escucha; esta mas concentrada en ver como los rubios cabellos de su compañero tiene reflejos amarillos y dorados a la luz del sol.

¿Por qué el pelo de él es de esa forma?. ¿Tan... lindo? Eso le interesa mas.

**------§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§-------**

**Nota de Autora:** No es mi drabble favorito, pero es que yo siempre tuve la duda de Naruto XD... Muchas Gracias por leer, ojala que les guste ...

Gracias por los reviews: _Usagi, Linux-chan._

Y este se lo dedico a Paz, ya que la voy a obligar a leerlo XD... ¡gracias amiga:)

¡Besos!


	4. Verde

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

IV. Verde 

Naruto y Sai discuten en susurros, Sakura estalla y explica el deber de cada uno con su mejor expresión molesta. Sai se aleja en silencio, él es el primero. Tanto Sakura como Naruto deben esperar la señal tranquilos. Pero Naruto se impacienta.

—Esto se vuelve aburrido.

—Solo hay que esperar, Naruto.

Este asiente y de reojo mira sus alrededores. Árboles, plantas, tierra, y algún que otro insecto o animal.

—¿Qué tienen las plantas que son verdes, Sakura-chan?

—Clorofila –un mudo «_no entiendo_» transmite Naruto con la expresión de su rostro–. Es una sustancia que utilizan para producir su alimento, que a la vez es el pigmento que le da la coloración. Todo tiene algún pigmento que le da color...

—¿Cómo en los ojos? –cuestiona intentando acertar. –Entonces, ¿tienes clorofila en los ojos, Sakura-chan? La mejor clorofila, porque el verde de tus ojos es precioso, el más bello que he visto... ¡Ah, la señal!

Naruto salta animado y corre a cumplir su deber en el plan ideado. Apoyar a Sai en el ataque, primeramente.

Sakura lo sigue sorprendida y distraída. ¿Cómo un comentario –aparentemente- inocente e infantil la descolocaba de este modo?

Y el resultado: fracasa.

Ella nunca contó con que en su plan perfecto para ganarle al capitán Yamato aparezca ese detalle: el inocente Naruto _se aburre_.


	5. Azul

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

V. Azul 

_¿A quién se le había ocurrido aquello?_

—¡El tronco de un árbol!

_Ah, sí. A Naruto y Sai._

—¡Esa parte de tu paquete de papas fritas! –Chouji se niega nuevamente sorprendiendo a algunos.

_Habían dicho que se los enseñó un ninja de la niebla._

—¿La tierra, Chouji? –Cuestiona Ino insegura. Pero no, no lo es.

_¡Incluso arrastraron a Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru a jugar! _

—¿La montaña Hokague? –Chouji asiente con la boca llena.

—¡Bien hecho, Frontuda¡Te toca!

—OK... –suspira –Veo, veo.

—¿Qué ves? –Contesta Naruto emocionado.

—Una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? –De verdad se nota que este juego le gusta, piensa Sakura.

—Maravillosa.

—¿De que color?

Mutismo. Sakura lo observa atentamente.

—Azul... –responde sin pesar, en un murmullo audible. Shikamaru dice su celebre frase.

—El cielo. –Sakura le niega a Sai sin despegar su vista de Naruto, quien parece meditar su respuesta.

—¡Agua! –exclama esperanzado.

—No seas idiota Naruto, el agua es transparente.

Ino sonríe ante lo que ve. Su cabello brilla al sol y con su andar vanidosose acerca al oído de su amiga y le susurra solamente a ella.

—_Los ojos de Naruto... _

—¡La cerda de Ino gana! –Declara Sakura levemente sonrosada.

Para la mayoría, Ino asiente orgullosa. En verdad, le contesta de manera afirmativa a la mirada amenazante de Sakura: «Ni se te ocurra decirlo».

¿Qué era lo azul? Un misterio para los otros.

—Que problemático.

**-------§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§-------**

**Nota de Autora:** Perdonen la demora. De nuevo, no tengo internet. y hace mucho que no voy a un ciber, para mi desgracia siempre lo encuentro lleno XD.

Perdonen por no haber agradecido en el anterior cap. Muchas Gracias a: _The Ligth of the dark, linux-chan, Xxkao-chanxX, Nanci y Kaori._

Ojala les haya gustado este también. Nos vemos, besos.

Mirchuus.


	6. Indigo

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer:**Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

VI. Índigo 

Patea con frustración un tronco bajo la helada lluvia. Patea otra vez; y otra. Esta empapado, la musculosa negra pegada a su torso demostrando la forma de sus músculos.

—Vamos, Naruto.

Patea por última vez haciendo que el árbol tambalee. Luego sigue a su compañera adentrándose en Kohona. La observa lentamente, ella esta en sus mismas condiciones: totalmente mojada, por su culpa.

—Sakura-chan. Vamos a mi casa; esta más cerca.

Ella asiente y fijan como destino el departamento de él. Este esta cálido, abrigando del frío y separándolos de la demás gente y la lluvia. Naruto ofrece una toalla a Sakura, quien la acepta, y luego estornuda inevitablemente.

—Báñate, Naruto, o te vas a resfriar. –Lo mira suplicante, pidiéndole que no le haga renegar.

—Esta bien... y tú te cambias de ropa, Sakura-chan. Mira –abre su armario, selecciona ropa al azar y se aparta demostrando toda su ropa—, elige lo que quieras...

Él entra en el baño, mientras Sakura, anonada, observa el vestuario de su compañero. No es mucha, piensa. Encuentra una de sus antiguas chaquetas anaranjadas con azul. Sin embargo, decide abrigarse con una de las nuevas, negro y naranja.

—Naruto... ¿sólo te quedo esta chaqueta de las viejas? –murmura para ella misma.

—Sí –contesta el nombrado regresando del baño y sorprendiendo a Sakura, quien la mira inquisitiva. Suspira —. Ero-senin arruinó en el entrenamiento todas las demás.

Miente. Ella se da cuenta pero no cuestiona, sino que observa su ropa: pantalones negros con una remera de cuello alto y sin mangas color índigo. ¿Y el naranja?, se pregunta divertida. Una gota cae en aquel cuello revestido de tela oscura, logrando que preste atención a su rostro húmedo y sus cabellos mojados, causando que le parezca atrayente.

—Esa remera... –balbucea sorprendida.

—Se parece a la de Sasuke¿no? —Una tristeza invade el lugar, recayendo en sus rostros. —Sí, yo también pensé los mismo cuando Ero-senin me la regalo... pero ¡regalos son regalos! —intenta alivianar la situación.

Silencio.

—Naruto —Le sonríe ella—. El índigo te queda bien.

Él se contagia de su sonrisa.

**------§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§-------**

**Nota de Autora: **¡Volví! Y sigo sin internet, para mi desagrado... Este, es uno de los drabbles que mas me gustaron... Espero que a ustedes también.

Gracias por los reviews :), _Aniwitch, Usagi, Anna Lizbethe, Camilagato, The Dark of the ligth _(esta vez lo puse bien! sorry por lo del cap anterior, taba apurada) y_ lLnux-chan._

Nos vemos pronto :)

Mirchuus


	7. Violeta

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

VII. Violeta 

Los días anteriores el calor había sido insoportable; pero hoy las nubes ocultan el sol, entregándole a Kohona una pequeña frescura envidiable.

Falta un buen rato para que comience el entrenamiento, por lo que decide dar unas vueltas por la villa. Sale de su casa y observa escrutadora su jardín. Se alegra. Sus rosas están preciosas, de maravilla.

—¡Sakura-chan! –Escucha la voz de Naruto en la entrada –¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

La pregunta esta acompañada de una sonrisa enigmática. No puede evitar cuestionarse el _porque_ de dicha pregunta.

—Las flores de cerezo, y luego las rosas...

El rostro de su compañero demuestra desilusión.

—¿Y que color? ¿Rosado? ¿Naranja? ¿_Violeta?_

Otra pregunta extraña, piensa. Igualmente, responde con sinceridad.

—No me gusta el violeta. El rosa, sí, ese prefiero.

—Ah. –contesta en un murmullo y se da vuelta alejándose.

_Muy extraño._ Lo sigue con marcha presurosa hasta que su pie patea _algo_. Un ramo de flores. Regresa a su casa y lo coloca en un florero artesanal con agua. Mira el reloj y parte para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento.

Parado, al lado de Sai, esta Naruto contemplando el procedimiento en que su compañero va finalizando el dibujo. Un desfile de plantas y flores, verdes y otros colores.

—¡Naruto! —Lo llama. Este se gira a mirarla con los ojos sin brillo. —¿Sabes? Descubrí lo bellas que son las flores violetas.

—¿En serio? –Cuestiona él, levantado las cejas.

Sakura asiente. Naruto festeja por lo bajo.


	8. Preludio a la tormenta

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

VIII. Preludio a la tormenta 

Por su ventana, se descubre un encapotado cielo. El gris predomina, con muy escasas manchas blancas. Truena a lo lejos, y hay que fijar la vista para vislumbrar los furiosos relámpagos. La presión atmosférica debe ser muy baja, ya que siente su propio cuerpo pesado, esta sin ánimos de realizar cualquier acción, excepto por continuar recostada en la cama.

Pensando. Recordando.

La tristeza la inunda cuando ese día se le viene a la cabeza. Otrora, Sasuke era la persona en quien se concentraba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él se interese en ella. Intentaba conocer cualquier dato sobre él, hasta el más trivial. Y ese día se enteró que era el aniversario de la, casi, extinción del clan Uchiha. No pudo evitar verlo con lastima, emoción que él detestaba. Incluso trató de invitarlo a su casa a cenar, alegando que su madre debía de haber preparado una estupenda comida.

Recuerda perfectamente como el enfado de Sasuke iba en aumento con cada mirada suya, como se fruncía el ceño ante alguna palabra cargada de pena, como explotó su furia sin elevar la voz, y se marchó con la barbilla en alto manteniendo el ceño crispado. También, como ella se descargó con Naruto, quien había estado inusualmente silencioso.

—Basta, Sakura. —La detuvo.

—¡No entiendes, Naruto¡Hoy, hace cinco años que... que el clan Uchiha...!

—Eres tú quien no lo entiende, Sakura. —Hablaba serio.

—¿Cómo? —balbuceó debatiéndose entre sorprenderse o enfadarse aún más.

—Tú tienes tu familia. Piensa por un segundo como te sentirías sin ella...

Y ella se dio cuenta. Sasuke recibió amor familiar hasta que se lo arrebataron abruptamente y de manera cruel de alguien que no esperaba. Naruto es huérfano desde que tiene memoria, jamás obtuvo ese amor familiar del que muchos podrían jactarse, nunca supo lo que uno siente al llegar a casa y que lo abracen maternalmente, u obtener unas palabras llena de orgullo de su padre.

Contempló con la pena reflejada en su cara como Naruto se iba.

Desde ese día intenta ser más amable con su compañero de ojos de cielo. Aunque él la saca de quicio a veces.

**------§☼§☼§☼§☼§☼§------**

**Nota de la Autora:** Disculpen que no haya puesto notas en el anterior cap. Solo había llegado a subirlo. No, chicas. aun quedan dos capitulos más a parte de este. Sino fijense que en sumary va con este "Drabble 8 de 10". no se preocupen :p

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Como expectativa esperaba solo 20, pero ya los pase. ¡Muchas Gracias! Ojala les siga gustando.

Besos, Mirchuus.


	9. Lluvia

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

IX. Lluvia 

Aprieta con más fuerza el paraguas, el caer del agua se intensifica a medida que el tiempo transcurre. Las calles se encuentran desérticas, con las cafeterías repletas de refugiados del temporal. Traviesas gotas se atreven a esquivar la barrera protectora del paraguas y mojan su cuerpo, su ropa y su atención.

Instantes anteriores su mente vagaba, y, ahora, gracias al frío contacto del agua su atención regresa a Kohona. Está parada en la mitad de la calle, sin hacer movimiento alguno. Parpadea y continua retomando su caminar hasta la acera de enfrente.

Estira el brazo, alejando la mano derecha de la protección del paraguas, miles de gotas de lluvia impactan. Observa su mano. Las lagrimas de Dios la confunden, la distrae y termina meditando con cualquier tema sobre ellas.

Con Sasuke había escondido su personalidad, fingía en varias ocasiones para agradarle. Se ponía una mascara para atraerle como algo más que una compañera de equipo.

Con Naruto, no obstante, puede demostrarse como en realidad es. Puede ser _transparente, _como una gota de agua. Si algo le daba gracia, podía reírse sabiendo que a él no le importaba; o podía gritar cuanto quiera, él jamás lo tomo mal. Recuerda que él siempre decía que la quería por como era. ¿Aún la quería? ¿A ella o a su antigua mascara?

Son preguntas estúpidas, Sakura, mejor avanza y ve que quiere la Hokague...

Sin embargo, no lo logra. ¿Puede ser realmente _transparente_ con Naruto?


	10. Luego, el Sol

**Arco Iris**

**Por: Mirchuus**

**Disclamer: **Naruto no me pertenece y este fic no posee fines lucrativos.

**------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------**

X. Después, el sol 

_Das demasiadas vueltas._

Naruto es fuerte, sin dudas. Es huérfano, con un poderoso demonio sellado en su cuerpo. Despreciado por varios que ni siquiera tienen una idea de la razón por la que dicen «_monstruo_». La persona que le gustaba no le prestaba atención, le pegaba o le gritaba. Su compañero y, finalmente, amigo casi lo asesina por poder...

Y ella no rememora un instante en que lo haya visto llorar. Solo determinación, deseo de auto superación, de ser fuerte. Además de su sonrisa. A pesar de todo, él forjaba una sonrisa, que nunca parecía falsa.

Naruto acepta la personalidad de cada uno y jamás se rinde. Realmente, Hinata no se equivoca al admirarlo. Ahora, Sakura se da cuenta de que también lo admira.

Cae en la cuenta de que la caída de gotas se van deteniendo, en un momento parará por completo. Sus dos compañeros se acercan charlando y su capitán aparece a su lado.

—Sai, te manda a llamar al Hokague. Vamos, debo entregar un informe. Naruto, Sakura: practiquen taijutsu mientras tanto. —Ordena Yamato desapareciendo con Sai tal como llego.

Sakura dirige su mirada a su compañero, pero este no hace lo mismo. Sus ojos azules miran hacía arriba, con un extraño brillo en estos. Copia la acción de él aunque se ciega rápidamente. Ha salido el sol.

—Mira, Sakura-chan —Exclama Naruto señalando con el dedo índice. Flotando, millones de colores en orden forman un alto puente, imposible de tocar.

—Un Arco Iris —sonríe contenta. Los adoraba desde pequeña —. Oye, Naruto. ¿Sabías que se dice que al final de un Arco Iris hay una olla repleta de monedas de oro?

—¿En serio? ¡Vamos! –Grita tomando su mano y arrastrándola.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Es solo un mito! –Naruto esta notablemente desilusionado–. Como eso de que sí sale el sol y se forma el Arco Iris mientras aún llueve significa que se casa la hija del diablo...

—Ah...

Silencio. Continúan tomados de la mano, en silencio.

—¿Sakura-chan? –ella emite un sonido afirmativo— ¿Crees que los Arco Iris sean como las estrellas fugaces? Digo, ¿cumplan deseos?

—No-no sé...

—Entonces probemos. —Dice pausadamente a su extrañada compañera.

Con agilidad se acerca y le deposita un furtivo beso, conectando sus labios en un casto e insuficiente segundo. Sakura, atónita no cierra los ojos en ningún momento, sólo ella sabe como su corazón se detuvo por _ese_ segundo, una corriente eléctrica subió por su medula espinal y sus sentimientos se encontraron.

—No salí volando, así que sí cumplen deseos... —se responde a sí mismo—. Al fin besé a Sakura-chan... —susurra apenas audible.

Ella sonríe picara. Y todas esas dudas que tenía...

_Sakura, no seas estúpida._


End file.
